


You're a Wizzrobe, Poe

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [31]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Four is done with Shadow's shenanigans, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Poe - Freeform, Shadows makes an oopsie, Zora's Domain, author doesn't know how to title, i think, reference to an earlier fic: Wild Hyrule Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Seven: PoeShadow makes a shocking discovery about Poes on Wild's Hyrule.





	You're a Wizzrobe, Poe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Shadow knew from his observations of the different Hyrules, it was that their monsters varied.

Lynels, Dairas, Wallmasters, Goriyas… some monsters were only supposed to be found in one Hyrule. But, sadly, they weren’t.

Now, there were some monsters who hated Shadow because he looked like the Hero. There were some monsters who didn’t mind who he looked like—as long as he was evil. And there were some monsters who really didn’t care.

Poes fit in all three categories.

Occasionally, Shadow would hang out with these monsters. They would ask him for something, normally their attachment to the mortal realm, or they would help him when he was lost.

Hylia knows that without them, he would have been lost in the maze of the different forests.

Of course, until he realised he could turn incorporeal and go to Four.

Poes, were for the most part, pretty adorable—ignoring Big Poe. At least, the Poes from his Hyrule were. The one’s in Time’s, and Twilight’s, Hyrule were quite… frightening.

Compared to the other Poes he had seen, the ones from Time’s world really sold the fact that they were the dead that became monsters because of an unresolved attachment to the mortal world.

So, he was glad the minute they left Time’s world. He didn’t think he could’ve lasted another minute with his creepy Poes.

Even thinking of them made him shiver.

“Hey!” Wild called, earning everyone’s attention. “We’re near the Zora’s Domain, I _knew _this path looked familiar.”

Hyrule suddenly remembered something. “Have you been sending update letters to Sidon?”

Wild glanced away. “Totally.”

“That’s Wild speak for ‘no’,” Twilight translated.

“Yeah…”

Legend cocked an eyebrow. “Who’s Sidon, and how does Hyrule know him?”

“Remember when I got lost sometime ago?” Hyrule wondered. “One of the places I went was the Zora’s Domain.”

“And Sidon is the Zora Prince.” Wild explained. “He’s a close friend.”

“You should probably check in with him.” Warriors mentioned. “It’s rude to keep royalty waiting.”

“Yeah…”

As the group headed down the hill, towards the palace, Four hung to the back.

Perfect.

Shadow materialised behind him. “Hey, I’m—”

Four nearly elbowed him in the nose from relax. “Shadow?!” He quietly hissed.

“Rude.” Shadow continued. “I’m heading off.”

Before Four could wonder where, and before the others saw him, Shadow vanished.

Four sighed.

“What’s the matter, Four?” Sky wondered.

Four looked up. “Oh, nothing… just a Shadow of a headache. But it’s gone away now.”

* * *

_Who knew?_

As Shadow stood by the ledge of a blue cliff, he mused.

Who knew that Wild’s world had Poes?

This Poe was different, being taller with a staff instead of a lantern. But it was a Poe—that, Shadow was certain of.

The sparking Poe was skipping around in a circle over the bare area of the cliff, unnoticing Shadow. There were a few wooden and metal boxes littered around.

“Yo, Poe!” Shadow started. “What y’all up too?”

The Poe turned to him and for the first time, Shadow could see that it was _not _a Poe.

It was a Wizzrobe.

An Electric Wizzrobe.

And it was smiling at him with a sharp smile as three balls of electricity was shot towards him, it’s laughter in the background. A thunderstorm brewed overhead.

Shadow managed to dodge the electricity. “Hey! I’m not a Hero! Cut it out!”

The Wizzrobe disappeared in a shimmer of light before its steps rippled the air. Shadow moved off the ledge as the Wizzrobe materialised behind where he was.

“Bad Wizzrobe! Bad! Definitely not a Poe!” Shadow started to go incorporeal, but was stopped when one of the balls of electricity hit him.

It jolted his system, and a loud yelled echoed through the area.

The Wizzrobe disappeared again as Shadow gathered his bearings.

“Yeah, no,” he muttered before turning incorporeal and disappearing as well.

* * *

“Vio! I hate this world!”

Four turned to where Shadow fell from the shadow on the wall from the guest room of the Zora’s Domain. Luckily, no one else was in the room—they had all gone out to socialise with the Zoras. Four was placing down his pack on his bed.

Shadow landed on the ground, and Four sighed, “What did you do now?”

“_Excuse me, _who said I did anything?” Shadow crossed his arms. “I was merely enjoying myself when a _stupid Wizzrobe _attacked me!”

“Why did you go near the Wizzrobe?”

“Who said I did.”

Four merely stared at Shadow.

Shadow sighed, “Y’all being mean to me… yeah, I went near it. I thought it was a Poe!”

“Wild doesn’t have any Poes.”

“Yeah, I know that _now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
